a trainer and his pokemons crush
by dragontrainer16
Summary: ash has stopped in forest as his pikachu meets another with familar girl as its owner and with more than one person after ashs heart who will get the prize?


A trainer and his pokemons crush

Ash andbrock spent the night camping in the middle of a forest on the way to Sunnyshore city ready for ash to battle for his next badge. While brock made pancakes to cheer up ash after what happened the day before: a huge argument after dawns last contest in which she got creamed and resulted in her leaving them and continue with dawns childhood friend Kenny. Ash thought back to why the argument started dawns last chance to win a ribbon to enter the grand festival was ended after ash defeated her in the first battle round using his Torteera against dawns Piplup all of dawns moves did not make a scratch on the huge continent pokemon till one of the tiny penguins peck attacks struck and hurt, Torteera lost control and used the strongest grass type move in its arsenal; frenzy plant resulting in an one hit knock out ash tried to tell a sobbing dawn that he was trying to let her win and it's not his fault that torterra is so much stronger and did not feel her attacks so after Kenny won allowing him entry to the grand festival she wanted to travel with him so she could at least watch the tournament.

Ash finished his breakfast quickly and went to wash his plate up in the stream while brock made seconds for himself and some of the pokemon who were still hungry. Pikachu also finished slightly after his master at followed at his heels to the stream while at the river pikachu was playfully teasing the water type pokemon in the stream while ash was washing up the pans that brock added to his workload when a rustling sound from the other side of the river caught his and pikachus attention it was a second pikachu and ash guessed it was wild as there were no other trainers in the area after looking at the pikachu ash realized it was also female because of its tail having a rounded tip as pikachu and this other pikachu stared staring at each other ash realized pikachu had pinks patches on his checks instead of the normal red he thought must mean he was getting sick so went to pick up the pokemon before it jumped over the river and landed next to the female smiled as he watched them play still wandering about pikachus checks turning pink when ash got up to return to the tent to answer Brock shouting both pikachu crossed the river both of which smiling and followed ash to the campsite brock straight away knew about ashes pikachus cheeks when he saw the female pikachus tail he did not anything as he was curious wether ash would ever work it out the rest of the morning went without anything happening until lunch ash grabbed a bottle of tomato sauce and put it in his tent to stop the two pikachu eating it all then went to train monferno and torterra figuring they would be strong against volkner and his electric type pokemon and left brock to look after the pikachu's trying to get into ashs tent for the tomato sauce ash spent from lunch training with his pokemon till late that night when he noticed the two pikachu's already asleep together outside his tent and brock in his sleeping bag outside the tent claiming it was too hot to sleep in a tent ash agreed and went to get his sleeping bag from his tent when he did he was very surprised in his tent in all directions were pokemon eggs all with the same pattern bright yellow with a black thunderbolt down the side he asked brock to look and he could not belive his eyes as he wandered one how to hatch them all and two what to do with one hundred pichus

team rocket was watching these events unfold out of a tree over looking the campsite spending all day thinking of a way to steal two pikachus when they cant even steal one when they saw the eggs there greedy eyes light up and think an army of pikachu ! there is no way the little twerp will beat an army of the pokemon that is his strongest pokemon so the decided leave the sleeping pikachu and grab the eggs raise them away from the goody-two shoes twerps and raising them too be bad they decide to wait till both the travellers were asleep as they imagined being attacked by two pikachus after ash woke it and ordered a thunderbolt on them it was midnight when ash decided he was tired rolled over and thought of dawn and wandered why all the girls he liked left when he started to get feelings for them and with this thought feel asleep as he did James slid down the tree and creeped over to check gave a thumb up to say come and get when meowth and jessie came with two massive bags ready to stuff as they were picking up the last egg they heard more rustling and a familiar looking girl steeping out shouting for her pikachu then ordering a bubble beam this familiar voice awoke brock and ash but neither was sure who was attacking or why till they saw team rocket with their bags full

the explosion caused by team rocket blasting lit up her face for ash and brock temporally to see the flaming red hair as she jumped down and hugged her pikachu as it stared round and round looking for the thing that woke her up while smiling to ash and brock shouting misty she recalled her starmie and was about to do the same to her pikachu till ashs pikachu shook his head and stood in the path of the red light that pulled pokemon into their balls she then lowered her pikachu's ball and smiled as the large number of eggs and ashs pikachu's actions instantly tell her what is going on brock breaks the silence by asking if misty and ash want a hot chocolate both nodded then sat next to one another round the campfire as ash started to ask her every question he could think of starting with why was she in sinnoh "well my sisters returned from their around the world cruise and i begged them to take over the gym so i could go back to traveling with you guys" second question ash said how did you know were we were "well i heard you won at snowpoint city and were on your way to sunnyshore i got a ship to pastoria city and began to walk to sunnyshore and wait at the pokemon center till you got there i saw team rocket and figured they would be close to you so i waited till they attempted to steal him "ok" ash though of more to ask his friend "why has your pikachu been hanging round with us all day and not you" she frowned for a second before saying are you trying to say I am a bad trainer"! ash argued back by saying he thought she was a very good trainer but would never let it roam free all day" misty blushed at this statement and said it wondered off while she was making food and had been looking all day then spotted team rocket going to try and steal yours and then i saw mine.

"last question" ash said after looking into the fire for a while why did you capture a pikachu when you like water types not electric types? at this question misty blushed very hard and did not answer avoiding ashs eyes and said "Jim tired Jim going to bed now" stood up walked into ashs tent and went to sleep ash was about to say that is were the eggs were but they had been moved into brocks tent as it was cleaner and warmer therefore better for the eggs ash remained outside with brock and the pokemon. The next morning when ash awoke he saw both misty and brock with their heads deep inside brock then when misty saw ash was awake she blushed again and beckoned ash being clueless did not notice approached and also put his head in and saw to his amazement several eggs begin to glow making it obvious they were close to hatching the three friends spent the whole time in the tent with the pokemon parents.

After several hours of checking the eggs brock stepped out of the tent into the afternoon sun to start making brunch as they were all getting hungry especially ash and his mad appetite at this point ash watched misty listening to the only egg which had not glowed at all when she realized he was watching she smiled and he asked why she did not answer his question about her pikachu she blushed deeply walked towards him avoiding his eyes and said i caught it because she reminded me of you and your pikachu when i left to manage the gym i missed you every day small amounts of news reached me of your travels which hurt me and the second my sisters returned i grabbed the bag i never even unpacked and came directly to sinnoh because ash i really like you and pulling ash into a strong hug ash looked confused and replied i like you too at this moment she was inches from punching around the head with a remark of how can anyone be so dense but then she though of a better way to send him the message as she came out of this hug she kissed on the lips despite his surprise he kissed back while fireworks went of in misty's head as she felt like she was flying over mountains and city this moment was cut short in mistys mind as the whole tent lit up with a bright light as every egg in the room lights up all at once and every egg hatches having hundreds of tiny yellow pokemon opening there eyes for the first time seeing ash and misty both fully red in face as the two pikachu eyes look around and then light up as they all hatch and ran round to check all were heathy a single tear formed in misty as ash stuck his head out of the tent to call in brock who was extremely envious not to see so many pokemon lives beginning together like that as he set to work preparing food for all the little pichus while ash and misty stood there going red again.

(This is in mistys head) did ash even like me or was he been his reckless self was he doing it because she misses may or the other girl Dawn i think her name is any way i still do not think he actually loves me when i told i really liked him he only said he liked me not love or really liked me

It wasnt till that night that ash had the cance to think over the days events that he thought about his kiss with misty he had always liked her but had he moved on to another girl during the two yars though hoenn and sinnoh or was it the surpise of this that stopped him

as this thought crossed his mind he fell asleep.

he wasnt the only one who had been wandering about the time ash and misty and what happened dawn was hiding in a bush with tears in her eyes that ash liked misty because of how red they both kept going but it wasnt over yet she heard him only say like you and in her mind there is a huge diffrence bettween like and love and shes the one that he loves, she hoped he did because thats how she felt about him she decided to reveil her self in the morning to ash brock and misty and aplogise for arguing with and give him a surpise!

the next morning ash and mistys pikachu took their pichu babies to a clearing on the away from the campsite and with ash watching pikachu he started to teach his babies how to attack and use there electric energy properly while he was watching them trying to aim a thundershock at a tree and was surpised how close some were getting dawn made her entrance ignoring brock and misty and going straight to ash pulling him into a teary hug told him how sorry she was and showed him her 5th ribbon on the way she saw what was the last chance she had the last contest before the grand festival entered and won with ease and she realized then it wasnt ashes fault what happened in the tournament before what matters is they are back together misty saw this and was literaly shaking with anger and says how dare she come back try and take him back i wont let her she complained to herself brock didnt here as he was busy cooking

ash couldn't help spending most of the day with dawn as she told them of her contest victory in the main city of white rock island a small island south of sunnyshore city where she explained in a huge amount of detail all of her battles with her story finished she showed off a beautiful white ribbon of with a gold shell in the middle saying it was easily her favouite ribbon by far because it was so cute then she blushed as ash looked at the ribbon looked at her and the ribbon cant compare to you dawn when she kissed him on the cheeck ash realised it was the beautiful blue haired co-ordinator who stole is heart when they met but it didnt feel as good when he kissed misty in the tent he felt like he had just won the sinnoh league and was champion and nothing could go wrong when dawn did all he felt was a pain in his heart as it tried it jump out of his chest.

that night ash tried to go over the days and yesterdays events i like misty but i like dawn to and she so much more atractive but misty at this point he sighed and thought shes misty and first crush is always stronger he sat up looking to the otherside of the campfire checking if the two girls were asleep and wether brock was to the girls were they fell asleep among the pichu brock was awake reading a chapter in a book about caring for baby pichu after finally nicknaming them all and working out there prefrences in terms of food now he looked at raising them as the two pikachus refused to let them be relesed untill they had evolved at least to their second stage and leant to control and not hurt themselves when using their thundeshock attacks

the next morning the two girls were awake and began the day by waking the little pichus and keep them from fighting while the parents went to find somewere for their babies to practise again dawn caught misty looking over to the sleeping boy she so wanted to spend the rst of her life with and said he likes me you know misty angrily retorted to this by saying oh really because before you showed up again we shared a beautiful kiss as all the pokemon hatched it was so romantic she sighed looking up at the clouds of the earily morning dawn argued back by saying how he commeted on her beauty against her ribbon and he kissed me too! at this point both girls sttod up and crossed to the sleeping ash before kicking him hard in the ribs to awake him were they put him right on the spot by asking which of us do you like more? at this ash grinned stupidly and said i like you both as he rubbed the back of his head dawn decided to swallow her pride because she felt positive he would choose her and whispered as to not awake brock "she means which of us has stolen your heart which of us do you love" at this question ash thought back to when he met both girls and all the feelings that grew for each before they left him before he extended his arms to the girl on the left wraped them around her back and with the other girl brock sleepily sitting up and all the pokemon watchig kissed her before whispering sweetly into her ear after all we shared how could i not love you? all the pokemon cheerred this and one by one the pichu glowed a bright white blinding the teenagers two of which didnt notice because they were kissing again and every pichu evolved into healthy and strong pikachu who surronded the young couple the unkissed girl fell to her knees in tears at the point of rejection and hugged the surronding pikachu to get herself to feel better

the next morning all the pikachu had been told to go and live in the forests were they had stayed but two stayed behind wanting to travel with them so dawn and brock captured them as they walked on to sunnyshore city all who were looking forward to many diffrent things the blue haired co-ordinator to her grand festival debute ash to is gym battle and misty to the start of her relationship with ash


End file.
